The Maze of Terror
The Maze of Terror is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is the forty-second episode overall in the series. Episode Summary The Gorgon returns to the museum from her exhibition and turns Mortimer into stone. The group place Merlin's crystal into a box, summoning Matt and Nikita into Purgatory. Alex tries to shine a mirror in The Gorgon's face so she turns herself to stone, but the group finds out she is immune to this. The YouTubers split up into two groups. One group is responsible for completing the statues to gain a piece of a medallion. The others enter the Minotaur’s maze to get the next piece of medallion needed to claim the next key. However, before they can get the key they must turn The Gorgon to stone. Plot The episode starts of dramatically with the Gorgon waltzing into the lounge while the guests read the note from the last episode. The sorceress and Mortimer defends them and they're able to run off. The Sorceress stays alive, but Mortimer is turned to stone. They wait for the Gorgon to leave so that they can return to the lounge. They realize what Merlin meant by "Save this for your rainiest days" and places the crystal down. Smoke comes streaming through the room and in walks, Nikita Dragun and Matthew Patrick. Rosanna runs across the room and gives Matt a giant hug while screaming his name. Colleen isn't that happy to see Nikita, and for the 50th time this season, she mentions that she was shoved into a box of spikes and murdered. They then mention that they won't be able to stay for the too long, since the magic isn't that strong, but are here to help for now. Ro is very concerned about the SAE and thinks it's a cult. Then, the hunting begins. Someone has to volunteer to hold a mirror and walk towards the Gorgon. Alex wants to prove himself and does it. They head to the garden of statues, and Alex slowly sneaks up on her with the mirror shield thing. Points it at her thinking it would kill her, but of course, doesn't. She says, "It's just a myth you fool", and walks towards him. Then the Minotaur grabs him from behind, and captures him.Then of course, they have to split up. First group has to enter the Minotaur's maze to free Alex, and claim a piece of a medallion in order to control the Minotaur. The other group has to find the second medallion piece. Group 1 is Nikita, Bretman and Joey, and the other group is Matt, Colleen and Rosanna. Minotaur Group They head down to the maze, while the wind almost blows Nikita's wig off. Inside the maze are three gates they have to open in order to get the piece, and save Alex. Each gate has to be opened by solving a riddle. Nikita enters the maze. The first riddle is: "I have a head, a tail, but no body". She figures it out straight away, but has to find an object that matches the answer. She finds a coin and opens the first gate. But right after, gets captured by the Minotaur. Bretman is second. The second riddle is "Feed me and I'll live, give me a drink and I'll die". Bretman thinks about it, and Alex and Nikita start arguing. Bretman guesses grapes, but this is wrong. Later, Bretman find a lighter, says fire, and the gate opens, however, Bretman is captured. Joey enters last. He runs around the maze and somehow escapes the Minotaur, and finds the third gate. The final riddle reads "When you need me you throw me away, when you're done with me you bring me back". Nikita screams: "Ex-boyfriend" but sadly that's not one of the items. Joey finds an anchor, yells anchor at the gate, and it opens. They're free, but in order to claim the piece, Joey has to make an important decision. He has to choose between getting one of his cards added in the voting, or added Nikita's, Bretman's and Alex's in the pile, and give himself immunity. Will he be a hero or a coward? He thinks about it, but chooses to be the hero, and adds his own card in. Gorgon Group Their task is slightly less deadly. Around the garden are eight statues that they have to match up with different items in order to get the second piece. The items are hidden around the garden in different areas. They find some grapes quickly and match it up with the first statue. But then the Gorgon runs in and tries to catch them. Luckily they're able to hide, and escape her. She then proceeds to walk away. They continue to run around, reading the hints, looking for items, it's a mess. Matt places down a vase and completes the second statue. Colleen find clothes somewhere hidden, Matt runs up the stairs to look around, but is face to face with the Gorgon, and runs off. Rosanna also finds a bow. The Gorgon leaves, again. Rosanna places the bow on the right statue, and Colleen places the clothes, weirdly, on the statue. 4/8 completed. Matt grabs the mirror-shield that Alex used earlier, and gives it to another one of the statues. Now they need to find a crown. Everyone's confused, but Rosanna thinks it could be a flower crown. Turns out, it was. She finds a flower crown and places it on the head. Mat finds a sword. But the last two statues have... no people on them. Rosanna thinks that maybe, it's them that have to act out the last two poses. Ro gets on-top of the statue, hold the sword, and strikes a pose. Matt and Colleen has to do the other one which says "A kiss from a jewel lover". This is gonna be awkward since they're both married, but they end up doing it, Colleen kisses Matt on the cheek, and they finish their task, and claims a piece of the medallion, and a note. They all meet up and Matt reads the note out loud, and I think you can guess what's next. They have to find the third piece of the medallion, but in order to claim it, two people must be selected by the vote of the group, to enter the maze one last time, to claim the last piece. The voting begins, Nikita and Matt are not counted in the voting. Once the voting is done, the Sorceress takes over Mortimer's job and shuffles the cards. It is revealed that Alex and Colleen would be going into the Minotaur's maze. They then have to choose a guardian angel (Matt or Nikita) to save them. Colleen picks Matt because she doesn't trust Nikita after being murdered in Season 3, and that means Nikita will be saving Alex. Nikita and Matt's jobs are to run around the maze for pieces of their monument, while Colleen and Alex have to put them together to create Parthenon. Nikita quickly find the first pieces, but Matt takes longer, however, he comes back with all the pieces. Nikita is still searching while Colleen is building, with Matt trying to give her advice. The Minotaur runs in, and Nikita hides with Alex and Colleen while Matt distracts the Minotaur. Then, Nikita ruins Colleen's monument on purpose. Colleen is furious, but this allows Alex to catch up. Colleen finds out she is missing pieces and is freaking out. But in the end, Alex completes the Parthenon and wins. Matt disappears, because the loser of the challenge would lose their Guardian. Colleen is on the verge of tears, because she thought he was gonna save her, but his magic was gone. He returns to Jael and Ryu, and Jael asks him what happened. Alex claims the last piece of the medallion and tries to put it together before the Minotaur gets there, but he's not quick enough, and the Minotaur eats Colleen alive while she's screams, killing her. Alex commands the Minotaur to kill the Gorgon and bring him her key. The Minotaur kills the Gorgon and Alex commands it to return to the maze and stay there. Alex and Nikita grab the key and return the lounge. Joey is devastated, saying, "I told her I was gonna get her out of here". They turn the fifth key and find a lamp with a note attached, saying "Wishes are not free". Characters * Joey Graceffa * Alex Wassabi * Bretman Rock * Rosanna Pansino * Colleen Ballinger * Matthew Patrick * Nikita Dragun * Jael * Ryu * Mortimer * The Sorceress * The Gorgon * The Minotaur * The Collector Trivia * This is the only episode in the whole series to not show any guest/all star in the thumbnail. * According to the leaked episode titles on IMBD, this episode was likely originally named "The Gorgon's Curse". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Escape the Night Category:Sixth episodes Category:Greek Exhibit